


Something That was Borrowed

by TheOnlyOrigamiDinosaurLeft



Series: Torchwood Series 2 missing Moments [9]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode: s02e09 Something Borrowed, M/M, that dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlyOrigamiDinosaurLeft/pseuds/TheOnlyOrigamiDinosaurLeft
Summary: Part 9 of Torchwood season 2 missing momentsset during the dance in Something borrowedJack/Ianto





	

Sipping his drink and smiling, Ianto jones surveyed the room and swayed his body to the slow rhythm of the music. It had been a long ass day and the Welshman was more than ready for bed. He watched as Jack walked up to Gwen and hid an exasperated smile.

Ianto knew that Jack and Gwen had a weird thing but he wasn’t going to get all jealous about it. He was tired and if Jack wanted a dance then he could of course aim for the only recently married woman in the room.

Okay maybe he was a little jealous.

He knocked back his drink and coughed slightly.

They were laughing about something.

Ianto sighed _Oh fuck it,_ he thought

He walked over

“Ahem…”

They moved apart and awkwardly the younger man took Jack’s hand.

Ianto closed his eyes and cursed in his head as the music swelled around them. Jack felt distracted in Ianto’s arms as they moved and just as he was about to pull away Jack whispered.

“I missed you today.”

Ianto pulled his head back to look at Jack.

“What do… what do you mean? I’ve been here.”

“I know but, I’ve not really seen you. Sorry I’ve been a bit spaced out.”

“I don’t know what you mean…”

Jack sighed into Ianto’s ear as he pulled him close again.

“You’re too good for me Ianto Jones, you know exactly what I mean. Just... you know, its weddings… they bring up memories.”

Jack felt Ianto nod.

“You okay?”

Ianto smiled into Jack’s shirt.

“Yeah… yeah I am.”

And for the first time that day, Ianto actually felt himself relax.

 


End file.
